A Fragile Heart Shattered to Pieces
by Unyielding Wish
Summary: Cornelia gets heartbroken by Caleb. Based off of the real story.


People be gentle! This is my first story!

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or any of the W.I.T.C.H. characters.  
_

...My sister just asked what a disclaimer was, but you can check it up. Anyway, who cares about a disclaimer? Enjoy!

* * *

_Nobody's point of view (POV) _

Caleb and Cornelia stood at the Temple of Candracar. Nerissa had turned to dust, and the rain washed it away. Caleb now had something to say to Cornelia.

"...Cornelia?" he said, a thousand images of her whirling around in his mind.

"Yes, Caleb?" Cornelia replied.

"I...I..." Caleb found it hard to explain.

"Phobos and Cedric and Nerissa and her minions are all gone," Cornelia assured.

"I know," said Caleb.

"Caleb, I–" Cornelia wanted to say she loved him.

"No, Cornelia," Caleb interrupted. "Don't say anything."

"Then..."

"Cornelia," Caleb said, "I'm returning to Meridian."

Those words stabbed Cornelia's heart as if they were billions and trillions and quadrillions of knives.

"Why?" she cried. "You're dumping me, just like that? Without giving me anything to say?"

He had nothing to say.

"Huh," Cornelia said angrily.

Caleb said nothing for a moment, thinking, then answered, "I won't fit in on Earth."

"What do you mean?" yelled Cornelia. "You look human!" _Not counting the green stripes on his face, that is, _Cornelia told herself, but she didn't say that out loud.

"I just won't," Caleb then said simply, though he felt bad about ditching Cornelia. "You're different from me."

"What, like this?" a green swirl whirled around Cornelia's Guardian body, then transformed her into a schoolgirl.

"Um," said Caleb, "yeah, kind of..."

"Caleb, I've always thought of you for something special...but now I think I'm wrong," Cornelia whispered, her lower lip trembling. "You're harsh."

Caleb sighed. Sometimes it was just hard for the earth guardian to understand. "I'm s–"

"I'm disappointed," was all Cornelia choked, before she fled up the pure and radiant white stairs, tears streaming down her face.

Caleb sighed again. _What can I do? _he thought. _Well, I guess time heals all. _

"Cornelia!" he called after her.

_Will's POV_

"Hmm," said Hay Lin, wings fluttering, "what are they talking about?"

"Yeah," agreed Irma. "Corny's gotta speak louder; I can't hear."

"Hay Lin, Irma," I stated softly. "Stop, please."

"What?" protested Irma. "We weren't doing anything!"

"Except eavesdropping," I replied. "This is a special moment for Cornelia."

Taranee nodded in agreement.

"Okay," sighed Hay Lin.

So we waited for about eternity, until Cornelia, in her schoolgirl form, ran out of nowhere or whatever, crying. The other Guardians gathered around as I hugged Cornelia.

"What happened Cornelia?" asked Taranee.

"Caleb...dumped me...didn't give me anything to say..." was all Cornelia could cough out between sobs.

"Caleb _dumped _you?" I thought I could see fire in Taranee's eyes. "Wait till I get my hands on him!" she cackled, hot sparks flying from her fingertips.

"Now, Taranee," I said, putting a hand on her shoulder and trying to calm her down, "that isn't a way to deal with him. Let Cornelia tell about the conversation."

"Finally!" exclaimed Irma. Cornelia shot her a homicidal glare and wiped her tear-stained face.

"Well," she recalled, "Caleb said my name nervously, and I replied, 'Phobos and the thugs are all gone,' and then he said he'd return to Meridian..."

"And so?" Hay Lin said when Cornelia finished telling the whole story.

"So, I ran up the stairs and to the balcony, and I'm telling you about it," stated Cornelia. She clenched her fist angrily. "A good girlfriend should get a better reward than _this_!"

_Hay Lin's POV_

Wow, I was both shocked and mad. Caleb dumped Cornelia, just like that! Doesn't he know what he was doing, dumping the polished and together earth Guardian?

Irma suddenly said, "I know, I know! Let's score a settle with him!" She punched her fist in the air.

"Y–" I started to agree, but Will put up a hand to stop me.

"You just have to get the reasons from him of why he did it," she said. "And we'll find out."

* * *

Well that's all! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
